Lint Catcher
"Lint Catcher" is the first segment of the forty-third episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on November 9, 2017 alongside "Trial by Square", and is first segment of the eighth episode in the third season. Synopsis Knight of the wash, Sir Lavabo, gets a familiar squire. Plot Star is relaxing in her room with a burrito when Marco suddenly enters through the window. While surprised at first, she is happy to see him again. Tom enters from the bathroom and just as Marco is about to greet him as well, Lady Whosits and the knights of Mewni barge in, thinking Marco is a trespasser (though technically he is). He tells them that King River said he could be a knight and presents the cape he is still wearing. The knights all laugh at him and take him to see River and Queen Moon. He admits that he never thought he would actually return and that the cape is actually his "meat blanket" that he gave him to make him feel better. Moon tells him that he cannot be a knight because it takes years of experience and that the best they can do is make him a squire. Marco happily decides to take this job instead and Moon and River agree, but do not know who he should act as a squire under. Star decides to help him out; claiming she knows someone. Star takes Marco down into the sub-basement where they converse awkwardly with each other. Marco reveals that Jackie-Lynn broke up with him while Star curtly tells him that she is dating Tom now. She presents Sir Lavabo, the knight of the royal wash, and tells him that he will be his knight. Marco is upset because he was hoping he would be closer to her and wanted to at least stay inside the castle. Star angrily claims that she does not have that power and leaves him behind. She ends up in the garden where she encounters Eclipsa who is calmly feeding the birds. As Star lays her current frustration out, Eclipsa points out that Marco is her friend and that not only can she use her power to help him, but that she should be there for him always. When Star mentions that he is squiring for Sir Lavabo, Eclipsa informs her that the laundry is dangerous and that no squire has lasted more than a day. Star rushes to save her friend. Star enters the laundry room where she learns that Marco is in the lint catcher. Upon entering, she finds him in combat with a giant lint monster. The two team up to fight it as well as turn on the fan to defeat it. After exiting, Star apologizes to Marco and tells him that things have changed since he left and that she has been trying to be the best princess she can be. Marco admits that it was wrong to come without telling her, but when he tries to leave, Star instead takes him to another part of the castle and recreates his bedroom back on earth while also bringing the laser puppies. Marco is ecstatic and Star decides to make him her official squire. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Rider Strong as Tom Lucitor *Esmé Bianco as Eclipsa Butterfly *Grey DeLisle as Moon Butterfly *Alan Tudyk as River Butterfly *Damon Jones as Sir Lavabo *Dana Davis as Lady Whosits Trivia * According to Star, she and Tom have gotten back together. * Star appoints Marco as her royal squire. Goofs *In the second scene showing Eclipsa, her lipstick is missing. Gallery Lint Catcher concept 1.jpg Lint Catcher 2.png Lint Catcher 4.png Lint Catcher 1.png|"I'm a princess, I can do whatever I want." External links *Lint Catcher at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes